mianite_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay Magic
Magic Separated from Magic from our plugins, such as SF and WM, the server also sees several examples of 'Roleplay Magic', being abilities that do not have 'Real' power, but need to be Roleplayed. Soul Claiming Notice: '''Players must have been accepted into and completed Soul Academy before they can attempt to claim souls, due to a large increase in newer players doing it wrong. The most prominent of these would be Soul Claiming. Though I will not reveal the exact methods of Claiming a Soul, there are a few things you need to keep in mind about the process, and how to avoid it. '''How : # The Victim must be within the Soul Circle. # The Caster must be within 5 blocks of the edge of the Soul Circle. # The Caster must incant the Words of Power. # The Victim must stay within the Circle for the allotted time. Time : For the majority of Casters, it takes roughly 30 seconds. Masters can Claim Souls within 15, but this is a Special Permission granted by Admin + Level Staff. Gods can Claim Souls instantly, via a Deal or Contract Bound in Blood. Entities, Timers, and Beings can all claim Souls Instantly, regardless. Some Victims may be more resistant to having their Souls claimed, such as Gods, Timer, Being, Entities, or players with Special Permissions for this- IE Conf's Soul would be very resistance to being Claimed, due to his past experience with Furia, Botan, Dark Force, the Flux, and Athar. Side Effects : The Casting process can have numerous side effects based on how the Casting goes, be it successful or not, and if unsuccessful, how the Casting was compromised. * If the Caster cancels the Cast willingly, the Caster and Victim will suffer no side effects. * If the Victim leaves the Circle before the Casting is finished, the Victim will have a slight headache and the Caster will experience sharp pain behind their eyes for roughly 3 seconds. Inexperienced Casters who have their Soul Claiming broken this way may also feel nauseas and if they have eaten recently they may vomit. * if the Caster goes beyond 5 blocks from the edge of the circle, the Victim will experience a headache and nausea, while the Caster will be temporarily blinded by lights, and will experience great discomfort nearing the Circle for 30 minutes. * If the Caster Enters the Circle, the Victim will experience no effects, while the Caster will feel very tired suddenly. If the Victim attempts to Counter-Claim while they are both within the Circle, both players will be dealt the Rending Effect for 3 hours, and will suffer migraines, dizziness, dehydration and nausea. * If the Caster is slain mid-Claiming, the Victim will experience great agony, though the effect is not Physical- only mental, and will likely be incapacitated for several minutes. * If the Victim is slain mid-Casting, the Caster will be dealt the Rending Effect for 6 hours, and will suffer great agony, though the effect is not Physical- only mental, and will likely be incapacitated for several minutes. * if the Circle is broken or damaged mid-Casting, the Victim and Caster will experience great agony, sometimes resulting in angular scarring on the arms, wrists, and neck, and will fall unconscious for no less than an hour. Afterwards, the Caster will be dealt the Rending Effect for a week. Rending : ''' The effect 'Rending' can be automatically given when the Casting fails, as listed above. All parties involved should be aware of this and follow through with this. Failure to do so will result in Temp Bans and permanent Rending being applied by Admin + Level Staff. '''Effects: * Nausea. Lasts for the first hour of Rending. * Weakness: Lasts for the first three hours of Rending. * Casting: Players with the Rending effect are unable to Cast or Claim souls for the duration. As Punishment, Players may be Permanently given the Rending effect by Admin + Level Staff. This can be undone with a Ritual, With Admin + Level Staff Permission and Attendance. Abuse of the Soul Claiming system is the biggest reason why a player would be given Permanente Rending. Follow this page and you should do alright. Control and Having No Soul : Players who own another's soul or do not have a Soul have a few things to keep in mind, as for how it all works. * Owners may inflict physical and mental pain on the Victim, to an extent. The Further you are from each other, the less the effects would be felt. * Owners can not force the Victim to do anything. However, it is common to Blackmail or Torture a Victim into doing what you want, and this is allowed, as long as you do not get too graphic in Public Chat. * Destroying a Soul requires a massive amount of power. Normal players can not manage this, and it requires special permissions from an Admin + Level Staff. * Damage to your Soul will inflict great agony, though all of it is mental and will fade. * Victims may feel cold or detached immediately after their Soul has been Claimed, however the effect does fade significantly after an hour. * Soulless can experience normal emotion, however it is lessened. Powerful emotions, such as Love or Hate, are more easily felt than emotions like Annoyance. Ritual Effects: Players in possession of another's soul may perform rituals to incite more long lasting effects. These are far more risky however. * Emotion Manipulation: Requiring the sacrifice of an object of some emotional value to the caster, this ritual allows one in possession of a soul to push an emotion to the forefront of the target's mind. More powerful emotions, such as Hate and Anger, are easier to force. Love, Envy, and Sorrow are on the other hand more difficult, and require relative close proximity to the target at the time of casting. * Possession: It is possible to possess a Target for a short time using their soul. This process does not rely on the strength of the caster, but rather the strength of the Target. IE, an average caster could control a slightly more powerful target. Anyone, no matter their own weakness, could laso control your average target. This effect only lasts for 30 minutes, and can result in personality changes for the caster if they attempt to hold it for longer. * Nullification: A Caster can nullify a target's power using a ritual, with their soul. This requires the temporary sacrifice of a portion of the Caster's own power, rendering them unable to perform innate abilities or soul magic for upwards of three days, However, after that period, their levels will rise to normal once more. The target will lose their innate abilities and have their power dropped to average level for a week, and they will be unable to use soul magic for a week and a half after their soul is nullified. However, after two weeks, the target's soul will find it's way back to its proper owner- meaning the Target. * Mutual Destruction: Perhaps the most assuredly dangerous method, Mutual Destruction is an experimental combination of several rituals, involving both soul and void magic. The Caster must not be in possession of their own soul- be it destroyed or claimed by another. If this requirement is met, the Caster begins with the blood letting, killing animals or people around the alter to stain the sigils with blood. When this is complete, they may possess an individual and control them, guiding them to the center of the ritual circle. There, the second stage of the ritual is activated using a displacement spell, splinching the two into one. With their bodies death's, the final stage will activate. Both the Caster and the Target;s souls- at least one participant must have a soul in existence- will be torn from whatever holds them, be it a person or object, and will be torn into the void. Destroying both souls. If a person held a soul involved, they will be fatigued and unable to cast soul magic for three days. Any objects will be destroyed.